The present invention generally relates to bookbinding and, more particularly, to a CD-ROM holder suitable for binding.
I have previously outlined a new and useful CD-ROM holder suitable for binding in my issued U.S. Pat. No. 5,782,349, the text and drawings which are hereby incorporated by reference herein in their entirety. The present invention represents an improved design, which may be used with books having stitched or sewn bindings.
The present invention relates to a CD-ROM holder that is suitable for binding by being saddle stitched, sewn, or the like.
In one form of the invention, a CD-ROM holder suitable for binding is disclosed, comprising a first sheet of heat-sealable material; a second sheet of heat-sealable material overlying said first sheet of heat-sealable material; a plurality of first heat seal lines joining said first sheet to said second sheet and defining a pocket sized to receive the CD-ROM; and a tear line formed in said first and second sheets and spaced from the pocket; wherein the holder may be bound by saddle stitching and easily unbound by dividing the holder along said tear line.